


In the shadows

by tenok



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenok/pseuds/tenok
Summary: Никто не использовал архивы участка по назначению, это факт. В архивы ходили либо заниматься грязным офисным сексом, либо плакать.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> Ориентировочно первый сезон; домашнее насилие; персонажи не гетеросексуальны.

Никто не использовал архивы участка по назначению, это факт. В архивы ходили либо заниматься грязным офисным сексом, либо плакать.

Кристин чаще выпадало первое, но иногда (всё чаще) случалось и второе. Для плача у неё был специальный угол — за рядом металлических тумб с ящиками картотеки, в тёмном квадрате, на который не падал свет из коридора. Прелесть этого места была в том, что его не было видно от двери, если сесть там на пол — и если зажать себе рот ладонью, когда к двери подходит человек, можно избежать неприятных разговоров.

Кристин зажала рот. Дверь скрипнула; в пятне света появилась вытянутая тень. Кристин пыталась дышать ровнее, но неумолимая икота заставила её сдавленно пискнуть и подскочить.

Тень приблизилась.

— Простите? — просто прекрасно. Кристин шумно выдохнула, сняла очки и протёрла глаза.

— Эдвард, — голос у неё уже не дрожал и, если бы не сыроватые нотки, был бы совсем обычным, уверенным и строгим. — Тебе что-то нужно?

Нигма остановился за преградой из тумб, положил на неё руки и перегнулся. Его зализанная голова, ровная и вытянутая, как лампочка, смотрела на Кристин сверху. Лицо у Нигмы было перевёрнутое и озадаченное. Кристин задрала голову, напряжённо встретила его взгляд, подняла в немом вопросе брови.

— Я могущественнее бога и злее дьявола, — сказал перевёрнутый Нигма, и Кристин вскинула руку, останавливая его на полуслове.

— Ты уже загадывал эту, — она устало вздохнула и положила тяжёлую голову на подтянутые к груди колени. — Ничего. Тебе не нужно ничего, а значит, пожалуйста, иди, куда шёл.

— Хорошо, — сказал Нигма. — Виноват.

Он попятился к выходу и закрыл за собой дверь, оставив Кристин в относительной темноте. Этого хватило, чтобы в глазах снова стало мокро.

Дверь открылась второй раз, и сразу закрылась снова. Кристин решила бы, что кто-то ошибся, но шаги — возмутительно бодрые, — застучали по полу. На этот раз Нигма не остановился за тумбами, он обошёл их и беззастенчиво опустился на пол; понятие о личном пространстве всё ещё было для него в диковинку, и Кристин могла увидеть своё отражение в его квадратных очках.

Глаза под очками были тёмные и спокойные, и это почему-то успокаивало Кристин.

Нигма что-то бережно прижимал к груди, и когда взгляд Кристин до этого дошел — Эд просто разжал руки, и на пол посыпались баночки и тюбики. Последним упал завёрнутый в несколько слоёв целлофановый сверток, его Нигма подобрал и всучил Кристин.

— Приложите к глазам, — Кристин с подозрением посмотрела на сверток и снова на Эда. — Лучше не спрашивайте меня, что там, но оно холодное и поможет снять покраснение и отёк.

Звучало подозрительно, но у Кристин не особенно был выбор.

— Зачем всё это? — от холода переносицу почти сразу стало ломить, но ощущение, будто в глаза насыпали песка, пропало. Кристин бы и сама дошла до ванной и умылась холодной водой — рано или поздно — но это было приятно.

— Я подумал, что раз вы не хотите, чтобы вас видели, пока вы плачете, вы не захотите выходить в коридор с очевидными следами слёз на лице.

Кристин открыла глаза и из-под свёртка посмотрела на Нигму — тот сидел на полу, скрестив ноги, и перебирал принесённые баночки. Зачем это тебе, хотела уточнить она. Но не стала — возможно, потому, что ответ был слишком очевиден, и ей не хотелось его сейчас слышать.

— Поэтому ты принёс... помаду и медицинские перчатки? — против собственных ожиданий, Кристин улыбнулась, и Нигма улыбнулся тоже — совершенно зеркально и почти пугающе.

— Не совсем.

Перчатки шлёпнули его по рукам, Нигма пошевелил синеватыми пальцами, потом сплёл их в замок, вывернул кисти рук перед собой и хрустнул костяшками, как перед сложной работой.

— Это — для синяков, — сказал он спокойно. У Кристин снова перехватило горло, стянуло живот, как будто под дых ударили кулаком; по крайней мере, на этот раз Нигма не пытался задавать вопросы. — Я предпочёл бы нанести специальную мазь — но это их не скроет, только подчеркнёт. Поэтому... план «Б».

Кристин опустила взгляд — по полу были разложены отдельными группками коробочки с пудрой, тюбики с тональным кремом и другие, не менее интересные вещи.

— Откуда у тебя вся эта косметика? 

Нигма взял её свободную руку в свои, бережно повернул, изучая... масштабы. Нажал — Кристин сжалась, задушив недовольный звук раньше, чем успела бы его издать. Эд всё равно почувствовал и утешающе погладил — так легко, что это совсем не ощущалось.

— Я обошёл всех девушек в участке, чья цветовая гамма приблизительно совпадает с вашей, и опросил их по списку.

— И они просто дали тебе всё, что ты попросил? — Кристин недоверчиво фыркнула. 

— Более того, многие сказали, что я могу ничего не возвращать, а одна сразу пошла мыть руки, — Нигма пожал плечами, раскладывая на её коленях большой носовой платок. — Мне кажется, они думают, что я собрался делать парадный макияж очередной нашей Джейн Доу.

— А ты бы стал? — Кристин негромко рассмеялась.

— Зачем? — Нигма казался искренне возмущённым. — Для этого есть похоронные бюро!

Кристин рассмеялась громче, и смеялась, пока у неё не кончился воздух, пока на глазах снова не выступили слёзы, пока смех не перешёл в тихий всхлип. Потом она икнула — снова. Нигма сидел рядом, сложив руки на оттопыренные острые колени, и смотрел. Не моргая. Кристин почти хотелось, чтобы он попытался её обнять, тогда она с чистой совестью стряхнула бы его руку и сказала убираться.

Вместо этого она отдышалась и протянула Эду руку, разукрашенную фиолетовыми пятнами.

— Тон не идеальный, прошу меня простить, — сказал Нигма — как будто Кристин не переживала только что очередную волну истерики у него на глазах. Голос его звучал действительно расстроенным; правда, на взгляд Кристин, расстроен он был скорее тем, что не смог попасть в яблочко. Нигма был тем ещё перфекционистом. В любом вопросе.

Нигма вооружился стиком консилера и сделал несколько зелёных точек на поверхности синяка, а потом смазал их одним длинным движением. Баночек с основами было две; Нигма поднес к её руке одну, вторую, провёл некий сложный мыслительный процесс и сделал выбор. Шлёп — это он снял одну пару перчаток и надел вторую. 

Зачарованная, Кристин наблюдала, как Нигма размазывает тонкий слой почти бесцветной массы поверх замаскированного синяка; конечно, она занималась этим сама — в конце концов, она красилась каждый день перед работой, но когда её последний раз кто-то красил? Мама, когда она собиралась на выпускной, и у неё было красивое красное платье в тон волосам?

Сверток на лице подтаял, рука затекла. Кристин отложила размокшее... что-то на пол, откинула затылок на прохладный металл тумбы, посмотрела в серый потолок. Нигма сосредоточенно двигал по руке мягкой пуховкой, закрепляя результат пудрой. Ритмичные движения успокаивали, почти гипнотизировали. Крошки пудры оседали на платке, на полу — Кристин не сомневалась, что, закончив, Эд примется ползать тут на четвереньках и стирать все следы.

Тёплые пальцы коснулись её шеи. Кристин вздрогнула и не сразу поняла, что Эд всего лишь убирает отдельные выбившиеся пряди, чтобы оценить второй синяк. Краем глаза она видела, как сжимаются его губы в тонкую бескровную нитку; если хорошо постараться, можно было представить, что он не злится, а просто недоволен объёмом работы, который ему выпал.

— Здесь царапина, — сказал он спокойно, прохладным негромким тоном, похожим на сквознячок из морга. Он был в третьем комплекте перчаток и снова наносил консилер, обходя ранку по небольшой дуге. — Я прикрою то, что вокруг, но на неё косметику лучше не накладывать.

— Ты знаешь много о косметике, — Кристин посмотрела на Эда из-под прядей, свесившихся на глаза. Нигма дёрнул плечами. Шлёп — смена перчаток. 

— Много пользовался в старшей школе, — ответил он.

— Замазывал прыщи?

— И прыщи тоже, — Нигма всё ещё был спокоен и сосредоточен. — У меня есть идея, если вы позволите...

Он подождал, пока Кристин кивнёт. Снял перчатки, обтёр платком пальцы, убирая с них вездесущий тальк — и запустил их в волосы Кристин. Кристин вздрогнула; Нигма остановился. С полминуты они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и только после этого Кристин поняла, что дышит так, как будто бежала стометровку, и за ней при этом гнались злые псины.

— Вот так, — чуткие пальцы нащупали заколку, один щелчок — и старательно скрученная конструкция на голове рассыпалась водопадом по самые плечи.

— Эдвард! — Кристин охнула, невольно вскидывая руки, чтобы ощупать это безобразие. Нигма улыбнулся, склонив голову к плечу — стёкла очков блеснули солнышками, отражая свет из коридора. — Это непрофессионально!

— Это красиво. И так совсем не видно шею, — он снова протянул руку. — Можно?

Кристин возвела глаза к потолку — не с настоящим раздражением, а с игривой пародией на него, — и немного подалась навстречу. На этот раз пальцы взяли её за подбородок, аккуратно придерживая на месте; жест был интимный и при этом начисто лишенный всяческого эротизма. Иногда Кристин даже становилось от этого чуточку грустно. Совсем немного — нажима — нужного внимания — правильных деталей...

И Нигма стал бы совсем как те копы, которые флиртовали с ней все дни напропалую. Этот мир всё-таки был очень, очень сложным.

Нигма аккуратно прошёлся по её губам помадой. Кристин даже не видела, какого цвета — но на этом этапе она уже доверяла цветовому чутью Эда почти так же, как своему, если не больше. Нижняя губа, верхняя, влажные мазки помады, Эд нахмурился, невесомо провёл подушечкой большого пальца по уголку, стирая что-то. Кристин смотрела на него, а он — на дело рук своих, оценивая и изучая.

— Яркий макияж будет отвлекать внимание. Вы можете сказать, что собираетесь после работы отдыхать — тогда отпадут все вопросы, — Нигма дёрнул уголками губ, символизируя тем самым улыбку, взялся за влажные салфетки, прошёлся под веками Кристин, убирая остатки слёз и осыпавшейся подводки.

— О, нет, не смей, — Кристин рассмеялась, пытаясь вывернуться, но Нигма успел пройтись и у неё под носом, вытирая ожидаемо скопившуюся влагу, как вытирают мамочки носы маленьким детям, ещё не способным уследить за чистотой самостоятельно. Это было ужасно, и это было так смешно, что Кристин не могла остановиться ещё несколько минут, и всё это время Эд просто сидел перед ней с невозмутимым видом, что только делало всё хуже.

Скомканные салфетки отправились к небольшой кучке перчаток. Кристин провела ладонями по волосам, слегка растрепала их — в принципе, локоны лежали достаточно ровной, немного волнистой шапкой. Должно быть, и правда выглядят празднично, особенно если поправить их перед зеркалом. Нигма был удивительно разумным молодым человеком, когда не отвлекался на загадки.

— Иногда, когда кто-то ко мне не очень добр, я представляю себе, как бы я избавлялся от его трупа, — сказал Нигма, и Кристин поперхнулась вдохом.

— Прости, что?

Нигма поёрзал, пересаживаясь — подтянул ноги под себя, опустился на колени, сложил перед собой руки. В пальцах у него был карандаш — то ли для губ, то ли для бровей, и он поигрывал им рассеянно, не поднимая на Кристин взгляд.

— Например, я бы предпочёл скормить детектива Буллока свиньям. По кусочкам, — он улыбнулся. Кристин издала короткий смешок, наполовину недоверчивый, наполовину удивлённый. Пожалуй, самым странным в этом разговоре было то, что логику выбора Нигмы она понять могла. — А офицера Доггери я бы растворил в кислоте.

Было тихо — так тихо, что Кристин слышала, как в коридоре гудят лампы дневного света. Она сцепила пальцы в замок, избегая смотреть на Нигму — они не выставляли никаких границ, и всё же Нигма их перешёл, и то расслабленное, тёплое чувство, которое они делили последние несколько минут, испарилось, сменившись напряжённым ожиданием.

— Я бы не хотел, чтобы он портил эту землю, существуя на ней в любом виде или форме.

Кристин была уверена, что Нигма почувствовал то же, что и она — но упрямо закончил мысль. Карандаш, которым он играл, выпал на пол, застучал по плиткам. Нигма подобрал его — и сжал неловко, так, что он хрустнул, наверняка непоправимо ломаясь.

— Да. Звучит как план, — Кристин отвернулась, уцепилась пальцами за край тумбы, пытаясь встать на затёкшие ноги. Нигма спохватился и тоже подскочил, суетливо пытаясь помочь. Придержал её за талию, пока она не вернула себе равновесие, невесомо поправил что-то в причёске, осмотрел на свет руку, качая головой. Постепенно Кристин снова смогла дышать без того, чтобы нервное напряжение стягивало грудь на каждый вдох.

— Ты не уходишь? — спросила она, заранее зная ответ. Эд покачал головой, пялясь в пол, на тюбики и носки своих ботинок.

— Нужно ещё всё здесь убрать. Ума не приложу, куда теперь дену столько косметики, — он неловко развёл руками.

— Положи в морге — если не пригодится, ты хотя бы удивишь нового судмеда, — Кристин легко рассмеялась, и Нигма, подумав, присоединился к ней. Он смеялся удивительно мило и живо — всем собой, откидывая голову, широко открывая рот, сгибая в коленях ноги. Нигма был... странный. Странный, но безобидный. По-своему даже милый.

Уже на выходе Кристин подумала, что стоило сказать ему спасибо, но возвращаться ради этого не стала.

Эд дождался, пока закроется дверь, и ещё немного — пока шаги не стихнут совсем; только после этого он ударил кулаком по тумбе.

Ещё раз. И ещё. Гулкий металлический звук разносился по пустым архивам, путался в страницах документов, терялся в пыльных папках. Эд быстро перестал чувствовать руку, и от этого удары стали только злее. Он остановился — когда на костяшках появились первые ссадины, когда по дверце размазалась кровь. Подобрал с пола размокший пакетик спаржи, приложил к распухшему кулаку и оперся о тумбу, переводя дух.

В его голове офицер Доггери растворялся в кислоте живьём, одна клеточка тела за другой.

Очень умиротворяло.


End file.
